


Love From The Wilds

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Biosexual, Blood Magic, F/F, Hut, Lesbien, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, Wilds, Wounded, dragon - Freeform, kiss, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another erotic story about Flemeth!<br/>This one is not like my other Flemeth porn stories. This one has no rape in it. It has love. Flemeth's love story after the Warden tries to kill her.<br/>This work of mine contains graphic pornographic content and some violence.<br/>please read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love From The Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> Another erotic story about Flemeth!  
> This one is not like my other Flemeth porn stories. This one has no rape in it. It has love. Flemeth's love story after the Warden tries to kill her.  
> This work of mine contains graphic pornographic content and some violence.  
> please read at your own risk!

There was once a very talented mage that lived in Lothering. She was an oppostate, but no templer ever managed to catch her. She was just so talented that every time they tried, she managed to flee with her magic. She was only 17 and already knew spells that Irving, the high enchanter himself learned only when he reached the age of 40.

Now you must be wondering why is this so important… well, one day when she reached the age of 19, she found a black grimoire when sneeking to some camp. It was old and some pages of it were torn. She managed read some of it. There she found that The Witch Of The Wilds extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters. She learned some very powerful spells and wanted more and more. She decided that she wants to be as strong as The Witch Of The Wilds herself.

One day she decided to go and look for that Witch Of The Wilds and ask her to teach her all that she knows. "Please Rika" Her mother begged "She is not even real. You might were lucky and learned so much but do not chase a thing that is not real…" Rika smiled at her mother "Mother… I know you are worried. I know you hate magic with all of your soul. I know you want me to stop using magic and find a fine husband. I am not that type. I can survive without love in my life. I have to go. Be happy for me." Rika left to the wilds, leaving her mother behind. Leaving Lothering behind. Leaving all that she knew as 'Home' behind her, to follow her desire for magic.

The wilds were so vast. She did not know where to go, even though there was a map in her hand to lead her to that witch's hut. "This is just stupid!" Rika snapped "That map is not helping me! Every place I go to looks the same here! Why can't I find that stupid hut?!" she was screaming and torn that map to shreds. "Oh Rika you are so stupid!!!" Rika scold herself after realizing what she has done.

"You think she'd be there? I mean, if Morrigan is lying to you that would be very awkward…"

"Morrigan would never lie to me, Alistair! Do you want me to kill you first?!"

"Hey hey! No need to be so angry… Oh you are so touchy…"

People were talking somewhere in the wilds. Rika did not know these voices, but somehow she knew these people will lead her to her destination. Rika was following these voices in the form of a frog. She never liked to become a frog, but that was the best form to wear in that place without revealing she's a human. She came close enough to see a group of people walking in the wilds. They looked nothing like mages. They were two humans, one dwarf, and one elf.

She kept following them even though that dwarf was farting along the way, and she had to suffer that gross odor. At some point they reached a small hut. That was the place. The group came closer to an old woman standing there. Rika managed to hear the woman telling them she will give them her grimoire if they will not kill her as they planned. She hoped they will leave already. She wanted to talk to that woman already. She could not wait.

"It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps…. Come! She will earn what she takes! I would have it no other way!" the woman spoke as she turned into a dragon.

Rika was shocked. Is this the power of the strongest witch in the world? This is just amazing! That group started attacking the dragon and did not leave it be. "Please win…." Rika cheered the mighty dragon. At some point that human with evil look on his face jumped on the dragon's head and impaled it with it's sward. "No!" Rika tried to scream but all she managed to do is make some froggy sounds. The dragon fell on the ground. Rika knew she have to help it. She must revive it.

"Did you find that darn book yet? I would not mind returning to camp and er... hee hee…. Get some wine…."

"My dear dwarven friend, don't you want one of that dragon's horns? It will make a perfect sward for your size."

"Hey watch your mouth you stupid Antiven!"

Rika held her anger. She was so angry they were destroying that dragon's pride. At last they left. The dragon was lying there with one horn and broken wings. The dragon was still alive. Only a bit ashamed and weak. Rika came closer to it. The dragon was roaring at her "Shhhhh….." Rika was shushing the wounded dragon "I mean no harm… I am here to help you…"

She tried to calm the scared dragon down. Rika started stroking the dragon's face "I can heal you. I am very powerful. Don't be scared of me…" She whispered in the dragon's ear. The dragon closed it's eyes and a bloody tear came down it's face. "I can create a new body for you that will last for some time, but you will still need to find a body to possess." Rika told the dragon wiping the tears from it's face. "Will you let me help you?" she asked the poor dragon.

The dragon's golden watery eyes were looking directly at the young girl as if saying 'yes'.

Rika took out a knife from her pack and came closer to the dragon's face. The dragon was roaring again. "Don't worry… I will not harm you." She kept telling the stressed dragon.

Rika stabbed her own hand and started chanting the spell: "Dear maker, prithee hear mine wish. This creature is weak and can't keep going. I pay mine blood f'r it to live on. Give it a new corse and let it live once again. Let it live. Let it breath once again in a new corse. I give mine blood to thou as the price is too big f'r me to pay other."

As the blood fell on the dragon's face it slowly became a woman.

Flemeth was with a new body, but still very weak. Rika came closer to the witch lying on the ground to help her stand. Flemeth could not walk on her own yet, so Rika helped her inside the hut. The blood still dropped from the witch's head and back. Rika could not leave her alone.

"Please Flemeth.." Rika plead "Let me stay with you for now. I want to help you as much as I can." Flemeth was not used to such caring present by her side.

"Who are you, child?" she asked Rika with a hoarse voice.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rika giggled "My name is Rika, and I read your grimoire and wanted to meet you myself. You are a hero in my mind."

Flemeth tried to sit on her bed and asked "Are you not scared of me? After all I possess bodies of other young woman to remain alive.."

Rika smiled and wiped the blood from the witch's hair "I don't care. I would give you my own body without hesitation." She said. Flemeth groaned in pain. "I assume these people were sent by your daughter?" Rika asked as she helped Flemeth to lie down.

"Indeed, clever girl…" Flemeth grumbled "Ugh….. That foolish child….".

Rika went to the kitchen to look for something to cook.

"You do not need to do this, dear girl. I think I can-"

"No! you are wounded! You need to rest! I will make you something to eat! For now try to rest!" Rika interrupt Flemeth's words and started gathering some flour from the cabinet. Flemeth smiled and closed her eyes. She felt safe for once in a very long time.

 

 

Rika tried her best to make Flemeth feel better. She stayed with her for several months and made sure she is alright. "I do need to thank you for all your help, child." Flemeth said one day as Rika healed her wounds again. Rika smiled "It's nothing! I am sure you would do the same thing to others.."

Flemeth chuckled "Do not be so sure!" She said "If I do such thing I would have asked for something in return.. Every side of the page must be read."

Rika didn't like it when Flemeth spoke in riddles. "So you say if I were you. You would owe me something for saving you?" asked Rika while checking Flemeth's back to see if she needed to heal some more.

"Indeed. I think I could give you the thing you desire. Power? You came here wishing to be as powerful as I am, did you not?" Flemeth asked while trying not to show how painful that wound Rika is healing was.

Rika was amazed.

How did she know what she wanted?

"I…" Rika mumbled "Can I kiss you..?" she asked the witch.

Flemeth looked surprised. She did not expect that. "What good will that do you?" The witch asked with blushed cheeks.

"I… Guess I…." Rika tried to make sense of that odd request "I think that would…. Oh never mind… That was a stupid request!" Rika was so embarrassed.. What were you thinking? She asked herself while washing the old wounds on Flemeth's forehead.

"Child?" Flemeth asked as grabbing Rika's arm. "As you wish…."

The witch said and kissed her.

That was a very lustful kiss.

It was nice and Rika never thought someone can kiss as good as Flemeth did.

That was out of this world. Rika was so ashamed but did not want it to stop.

"Will that be enough?" Flemeth asked as looking into Rika's eyes with a stern look.

Rika was kind of happy Flemeth kissed her, but she was not satisfied.

"I'll think about it…." Rika said with a naughty smile on her face "I just don't think that was enough…" Flemeth laughed as the young mage tried to hide her blushed face. "Not enough you say? Well you are a wild one, aren’t you?" Flemeth asked with her smile growing bigger and bigger "I assume you need to think of a way to make me fully pay… well, have it your way. I don't mind being left waiting for your sentence…"

Rika tried to sound more serious "Will you really teach me your ways?" she asked the witch.

"If you wish to I will. But I do not think that will fully repay your help for me." Flemeth answered.

"You say teaching things is not enough? Even if these lessons are very important and very powerful spells will be learned by those?" Rika tried to understand. 

"You just said the things. Do you want me to repeat?" Flemeth replayed while trying to stand up "Ooof… These wounds are no joke child… Where did you learn these healing spells and potions..?" Flemeth asked while shivering a bit and falling back to the bed

"Well…. I kind of… I sort of…. Er….." Rika tried to talk but she did not know how to say this so it won't sound bad.

"You stole magic books from the circle?" Flemeth eventually asked.

"Well… Yes…" Rika replayed with a sad look on her face. "It still appears you know much more and better that this." Flemeth said while stroking Rika's blushed face.

"I… There was…. I found a BloodMages book and memorized all of it. There were some healing spells in it that seemed very useful. That is all." She tried to justify.

Flemeth smiled at the young girl "You do not need to justify me using blood magic." She calmed her "I myself used it for more then once in my life, and it served me well. The only trick with it is to know how to control the magic, and not allow that magic to control you." Flemeth said and closed her eyes.

Rika stroked the witch's face.

Flemeth held her hand and looked directly in her eyes.

At some point Rika felt it was inappropriate to keep staring at her like this.

"I… I will go find something to eat…. I need some meat.." She tried to focus on something else while looking away from Flemeth.

Flemeth smiled and said "Well if you go hunt for something, there is a flock of some wild chickens by the big swamp. Catch one. It will be perfect for your stew."

Rika smiled at the witch back and got out of the hut to look for what she asked for. She indeed found them where Flemeth told her to, but they were just so fast she could not catch them. "I didn't want to use this but…" she told the chickens as if they could understand what she was saying and started chanting : "Come with me! Don't try to intermit! Become mine soul and being. Hark to mine hest" The chickens were hypnotized and started following her. "Let's see…." Rika started counting them "1 2 3 4. So many… that will last for several days…." She told herself while leading the birds to the hut.

Flemeth was waiting there, outside of the hut. "Flemeth are you strong enough to stand?" asked Rika with a worried look on her face. Flemeth ignored that question.

"Have you ever locked a soul before, child?" The witch asked Rika. "Um… no. Why? Do I need to lock a souls of some sort?" Flemeth came closer to the hypnotized chickens and said "That is the best way of killing something without damaging it's body… look." Flemeth said and held her hand in front of one of the chickens faces. She closed her eyes and a snap sound was made from the chicken. It fell on the ground with blanked eyes. Flemeth held some kind of white orb in her hand. "Now all you need is to break that orb and the chicken is dead. Have the honor?" The witch said and offered the orb to Rika. Rika took the orb in her hand and smashed it on the ground. "Good lass." Said Flemeth and grabbed the dead chicken.

"How do I do that?? That is so cool!" Rika asked Flemeth with a smile from ear to ear. Flemeth only smiled back and said "When the time comes you will know more then you imagined, child. Trust me."

 

 

It has been several more months and Rika didn't only learn new powerful spells from all sorts, but she and Flemeth also got closer and closer. They used to kiss under the moon and were both very happy. Flemeth's wounds were long gone and Rika got her wish for more power become reality. "You still did not tell me how to repay your help for me." Flemeth said one day as they both were holding hands looking at the stars.

"I have something in mind…" Rika replayed "But first I want to know something. Do you really love me? I mean, you became what you are for love to a man. Are you just using me?" Flemeth stroked Rika's hair and smiled "I like both. Why not? Both genders are nice and beautiful, don't you think?" She said. Rika gave a slight smile and thought that there is something to it.

"I want you to be my first, Flemeth." Rika said and directed her eyes to Flemeth's surprised face.

"Is that so..?" Flemeth was mumbling to herself.

Rika could not hold it anymore. She wanted Flemeth to make her woman. Rika took Flemeth's hand and led her inside the hut to the bed.

"I don't care for others." Rika spoke to Flemeth as she sat on the bed "I care only for you. Please take my body and do as you wish with it."

Flemeth looked a bit confused "Are you sure, child?" she asked Rika.

Rika nodded for yes and closed her eyes. Rika could feel Flemeth touching her breasts with her metal gloves. "I will do my best to make this night a good memory for you…" Flemeth whispered in her ear and licked it.

Flemeth started kissing Rika and Rika tried to keep up with that tongue pace.

Flemeth smiled at her and slowly took off Rika's dress.

Flemeth looked at Rika for a few seconds, just enjoying the 'view'. Rika took off her underwear and grabbed Flemeth's hand "Please touch me…" she begged as she put the witch's hand over her breasts.

The metal gloves were so cold. Flemeth came closer and sucked Rika's nipple. Rika was new to that sensation, but she didn't want it to stop.

"Ley back now, child." Flemeth ordered and gently pushed Rika on her back.

"I want to pleasure you too, Flemeth" Said Rika and pulled Flemeth's hand to her.

Flemeth smiled. "As you wish, child."

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed her penis.

Rika was surprised "You are a female or a male?" she asked confused. Flemeth replayed "I might be a female but I can play both roles.".

Rika wanted to touch it. "If you want to touch, you can" Flemeth said as if she could read the girl's mind. Rika touched that penis with shivering hands. She was very nervous.

"Take it in and out of your mouth if you want to pleasure me." Flemeth ordered as she gently pushed Rika's head to her penis.

Rika thought it's a bit of an odd request, but she wanted to make Flemeth feel good as well.

She did as Flemeth asked and even put her tongue to the task as well.

Flemeth moaned slightly. "Uh….." Flemeth tried to talk "Will you let me pleasure you now…. Dear girl..?" She asked. 

Rika stopped sucking and looked at Flemeth's lustful eyes.

She wanted her too.

Flemeth looked at Rika's vagina and smiled "You are so beautiful, dear girl...." she kept saying "Can I pleasure you with my mouth?" She asked Rika.

Rika nodded for yes as Flemeth started licking her vagina with fast tongue movements. "Ugh… Oh my god…." Rika was moaning with pleasure.

Flemeth stopped. "Are you sure you still want to do this? The first time sometimes hurts." The witch asked her.

"I am sure. I don't care if it hurts. I want it to be with you." Rika replayed.

Flemeth was holding Rika's legs apart and came closer to kiss her again.

The witch's white penis was touching her vagina again and again. "D.. Don't tease me, please…" Rika tried to whisper in Flemeth's ear.

"Do you want me to put it in now, dear lass?" Flemeth asked Rika.

"Yes… Please…" she replayed.

Flemeth penetrated very fast in. "Ow! It hurts…. Go slowly..!" Rika yelped.

Flemeth kept her penis inside Rika. She did not move for some time. "Can I move it, child?" Flemeth asked the girl below her.

"Please do… but be gentle…" Flemeth did as the girl asked. She moved slowly and kissed Rika again and again.

"It's not as painful as I thought it would be...." Rika was whispering through her moans.

"That is because you are not scared and not trying to resist. when both sides are fine with each other, it does not hurt." Flemeth replayed as she slowly tried to pick up the pace.

"Oh my… God…. This is so….. Good….. Give me more…" Rika started begging.

Flemeth smiled and started thrusting harder. They were both moaning in pleasure. 

They hugged each other and touched each other. They both loved being together like this.

Flemeth pulled out all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Rika asked with worried look on her face.

"Come. You will decide the pace now." Said the witch and sat on a chair in the corner of the room "Sit on it.".

Rika did as she was told.

She started moving herself on top of Flemeth.

They both enjoyed themselves.

At some point Flemeth changed the position again "Get on all fours" She ordered Rika.

She did as she was told.

Either way it was very pleasurable.

At some point it seemed Flemeth started to suffer.

"Flemeth what's wrong?" Rika asked.

Flemeth did not replay. She just kept groaning and thrusting even harder. The pleasure and worries to Flemeth's sake were now mixed. Flemeth was about to finish.

Rika quickly pulled the witch's penis out of her and started stroking it with fast hand movements.

"What are you..?? Ugh!" Flemeth tried to talk as the sperm started pouring out on Rika's face.

Rika gently wiped her face and licked her fingers filled with the semen.

"Thank you Flemeth." She said and got up to kiss her lover.

Flemeth was tired, but She smiled and gave some love back.

"Do you wish a second round after I rest a bit?" asked the lustful witch. Rika smiled. "Why not? I'd love to.."

 

 

~END~


End file.
